1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephonic communications and pertains, more specifically, to a wireless telephone constructed in a compact modular arrangement and having an enabling module allowing the convenient purchase and use of predetermined amounts of airtime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of highly compact and economical wireless telephones is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,393 and 5,965,848, granted to Altschul et al., the substance of which patents is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The present invention provides wireless telephones which are even more compact, and which are constructed for added versatility, convenience and safety in use, as well as for increased economy of manufacture. As such, the present invention provides several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Provides a modular arrangement which allows the use of relatively less expensive modules in a wireless telephone suitable for more widespread use and acceptance; enables greater convenience in carrying about and using wireless telephones; allows greater convenience in purchasing and using predetermined amounts of airtime; provides a simplified wireless telephone having both call-out and call-in capabilities; reduces potential hazards associated with electromagnetic radiation emanating from wireless telephones; allows greater convenience in providing power to a wireless telephone; provides greater versatility in the design and function of wireless telephones; enables the economical manufacture and distribution of relatively low-cost, reliable wireless telephones, thereby opening up new and larger markets for wireless telephones.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as a compact modular wireless telephone for telephonic communications, the wireless telephone comprising: an operator module including wireless telephonic operating circuitry, operator electrical connector elements connected to the wireless telephonic operating circuitry, and a power source for supplying power to the wireless telephonic operating circuitry; an enabling module for being supplied separate from the operator module, the enabling module including a body member having limited dimensions, including a limited length, a limited width and a limited thickness, an identifier in the body member for identifying a service account dedicated to the enabling module, an interfacer in the body member, a selector integral with the body member, and enabling electrical connector elements connected to the identifier, the interfacer and the selector, the enabling electrical connector elements being complementary to corresponding operator electrical connector elements; an antenna; an earphone assembly; a microphone assembly; electrical connections for connecting the antenna, the earphone assembly and the microphone assembly with the wireless telephonic operation circuitry; and an interconnect for selectively connecting the enabling electrical connector elements with the operating electrical connector elements such that upon connecting the enabling electrical connector elements with the operating electrical connector elements, signals from the interfacer, the identifier, and the selector are transmitted by the wireless telephonic operating circuitry to interface the wireless telephone with a service provider, to identify the dedicated service account to the service provider for authorization of a telephonic communication, and to establish an authorized telephonic communication.